Heretofore, liquid-carrying containers have generally consisted of either a one-piece structure with either a gable or flat top closure, or, where two piece construction has been used, a four-sided body and integral bottom have been covered by a separate top cover.
Where pairs of sheet members of different physical character have been used to form the sides, top and bottom of a container, such container has generally either consisted of two corrugated board blanks, such as disclosed in McVeigh U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,063, or has been formed around a solid object which is to be packaged from a blank having a rigid bottom and two sides combined with a wrap-over cover sheet supplied from a roll or web, such as disclosed in Meyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,943. Such containers are not capable of containing liquid products.